


Sometimes Accidents Happen

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, CPR, Camping, Chloe is a bitch, F/M, First Aid, I'm Canadian, Minor Character Death, get first aid lessons!, probs not accurate in anything really, sorry I don't know a lot about France, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are back with their class and looking forwards to finishing their camping trip without incident. Unfortunately, fate decides to screw with them and they end up needing those med kits.





	Sometimes Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Recap on what has happened so far:  
> [1st story]  
> \- akuma kills a reporter  
> \- akuma inures Adrien  
> \- Marinette declares some shit  
> [2nd story]  
> \- Marinette stitches up Adrien  
> \- they talk about what to do next  
> [3rd story]  
> \- akuma related to reporter attacks the school  
> \- Adrienette get separated from the class via being trapped in the class by debris  
> \- despite misgivings they fight the akuma  
> \- tell ppl to stay out of the way during an akuma attack  
> [4th story]  
> \- Marinette's parents know & tell them that they know  
> \- they redo Adrien's wraps  
> [5th story]  
> \- Adrienette morning routine  
> \- akuma drill  
> [6th story]  
> \- get lost on a camping trip

Other than a quick talk in the morning with their teacher, they didn’t really face all that many consequences for getting lost. Considering they not only survived the night and come prepared, but they’d also been responsible and found the rest of the class yeah. Yes, they got separated and that was bad, but it had mostly been the class leaving them behind, so their teacher was wiling to be lenient.

They just collectively and silently, decided to not speak of this again.

 

Despite the fact that Alya had done her best to interrogate Marinette about the past 2 days, both Marinette and Adrien had had a restful sleep and were ready to start the day. According to Nino and Alya, today was going to be some basic team building exercises, so it would be pretty boring. This would be where they plan on staying for the next 2 days, so building a better camp would probably be needed. At the very least, they needed fire wood and maybe some food. Kim said his family liked hunting…

The teachers separated then into 3 groups; hunting and foraging (Kim and kids good in biology and knew stuff about the wildlife), collecting fire wood (the athletic or strong kids), and collecting water from the river (everyone else). Unfortunately, due to their civilian covers – how does that sound stupid – they were shoved into the collect water group along with Nino, Alya, Chloe, Sabrina, and Nathaniel. Marinette resolutely blames Plagg for their bad luck.

So here they were, trudging along the river and filing up water bottles and then purifying the water. Things were going as expected with Chloe complaining enough to only minorly annoy them. They were accompanied by the nurse and all carrying their packs. They had too many water bottles to fill to only carry them in their arms. (Why they had that many water bottles was still a mystery.)

Although, unlike the others, Marinette and Adrien had only removed their clothes and personal hygiene products – leaving protein bars and their first aid kits. You could never be too safe, especially with Chloe in the group. Honestly akumatization is the least of their worries right now.

Marinette had had this feeling deep in her bones all day that something was going to go wrong. She hoped that her gut feeling was wrong, but she had been sure to bring the med kit just in case. The nurse would be with them, but there was only so much someone can do without any equipment. Even if it was rudimentary, anything can be helpful. Lord knows that those first aid courses had helped her patch up Chat after a long battle.

Better safe than sorry and all that.

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien had all wandered a bit up stream t avoid dealing with Chloe’s complaints and were laughing amicably. Nino and Alya were both teasing Marinette about the two days that they spent away from the group when suddenly they heard a splash. Thinking nothing of it, they continued with their task. Well that is until they heard Nathaniel’s panicked yelling for the other four.

The two disguised vigilantes barely spurred their friends a glance as they booked it back to where the others were. They found Sabrina trying to comfort a contrite Chloe while Nathaniel stared at the water in terror. Thinking an akuma had attacked, Adrien immediately began t scan the are while Marinette rushed towards Nathaniel. “What happened?” she asked sternly, grabbing the red head’s shoulders to drag his attention away from the stream.

He stared dazed at her for a second before speaking. “Ch-Chloe bumped into the nurse. She f-fell into the st-st-stream.” He stuttered, staring with wide eyes at Marinette. “She must have hit her head n a rock. There was so much blood…” before he could continue to stutter out an explanation, Adrien hollered from where he was standing in the middle of the cold stream.

“Mari! I need your help.” In a flash, Marinette was by his side and helping him haul the nurse’s body back into the side of the stream. Almost immediately they could all tell that something was very wrong with her. Her skin was ashen, and her lips were blue. There was a bleeding wound on the side of her forehead. It was still bleeding sluggishly down her side.

Adrien immediately turned her on her side while Marinette pressed her index finger and middle finger to the pulse point on the neck just under the jaw and leaned back to see if her chest was moving. After counting to 10 seconds with both no breathing and no pulse and only a small trickle of water leaving the nurse’s mouth, Marinette launched herself away and towards her pack.

“She’s dead, Adrien start CPR.” Adrien didn’t hesitate and turned the woman back onto her back and moved to start doing compressions under his breath. Marinette pulled her phone out and shoved it into Nathaniel’s stunned hands. “Call the emergency services now. It’s a satellite phone so it has service – tell them that we’re in the woods just east of Nantes by a stream.” She barked, pulling out her med kit and rushing back towards both her partner and the dead woman who’s blood he was circulating. She pulled out the mechanical breathing thing that she’d thrown in at the last minute, and fit it over the woman’s mouth and nose, waiting for Adrien to hit 30.

“27, 28, 29, 30!” And then she carefully ‘breathed’ 2 breaths before allowing Adrien to continue. Chloe was now staring at the quickly greying corpse that Adrien and Marinette were leaning over and working on. She was crying, sobs beginning to gain in volume and hysteria as the situation began to really sink in. Marinette noticed that Chloe was beginning to panic and immediately began to talk to her again.

“Chloe, I know this is scary, but I need you to calm down now. You’re not going to be any help while panicking.” She said in a strong but not harsh tone. She needed to snap Chloe out of her funk and unfortunately, she didn’t have the time or care to be nice when it was her fault they were in this situation in the first place. “Take a deep breath and sit down beside Nathaniel. If you feel lightheaded, put your head between your knees.”

She ‘breathed’ for the nurse again. “Sabrina, I know you’re panicking too but you need to get back to the camp and find the others. We need to get the teachers here now.” Sabrina nodded with a determined look on her face before rushing off. “Alya go with her!” she tacked on. Alya was still staring in horror, but she had enough of her wits about her to rush on after Sabrina.

Nino was in considerably worse condition. He was still standing next to Marinette’s backpack and looking shocked at the dead body in front of him. He was doing better than Chloe who was still crying beside Nathaniel who had gotten in contact with the emergency services and doing his best to give them as much information as possible but looking a bit lost. “Nathaniel! Tell them she hit her head and drowned in a stream. She is a 35-year-old female and we began CPR upon getting her out of the stream. We’ve just finished 5 rounds and she still doesn’t have a pulse.”

As she was telling Nathaniel this she had done a quick reassessment before switching with Adrien and beginning compressions. Adrien turned to Nino. “Nino,” he barked, startling the boy. “Come over here, I’m going to show you how to do CPR because we don’t know how long we’ll be here and we don’t know what the teachers know.” He said, his vice strong and reassuring. Nino nodded before kneeling beside Adrien and the body. He looked a little sick but determined all the same.

“The point of CPR is not to bring them back to life. Do not be discouraged when nothing happens because life isn’t like the movies and we probably won’t be able to revive her ourselves. It’s important to remember that we’re still doing a world of good.” Adrien began, lecture mode activated. “We want to be pumping her heart with the head of your hand, so place one over the other interlocking fingers, and use her armpit level to gauge where the height should be. Find the centre of her sternum and use your body weight to compress her chest about 1/3 of the way through her body.”

He used the mechanical ventilator to breath for the nurse again as he continued speaking in a calm tone. “When someone dies, after about 4 minutes their cells start to die rapidly. By manually pumping the heart, we can stall the cell death until professionals can try their best to revive her. There’s no guarantee it will work, but we have t try.” Nino nodded, getting into the position to check if he was doing the right thing or not. Adrien adjusted him a bit. “Here, watch how I do it. Mari!” and then he slid into place and began compressions while Marinette took over the breathing and explanations.

“If you pay attention, you can see that Adrien is counting to 30. Every 30 compressions, I ‘breath’ for her twice. Every 5 rounds of this, we check t see if her pulse or breathing has returned and switch off so that neither of us tire out too quickly. Make sure its fast enough though about 120 beats per minute; 2 per second. Why don’t you try for the next round?” And before Nino knew it, he’d been roped into doing CPR on a dead woman while his best friends quietly gave him pointers. They probably shouldn’t be having him do this, but he knew that it would be a long time until help that wasn’t their teachers would arrive.

His friends, weird as their knowledge was – and who carried around this equipment? – were doing their best in this awful situation. Sweat began to drip down his face as he did his best to keep the blood circulated.

He knew he was falling short though when Adrien gently nudged him away from the corpse and urged him to take a break. Only a minute after, Alya and Sabrina came rushing back towards them with not only both of the teachers that came with them, but the rest of their class too. Nino, deciding t be useful again, waved the teachers over to Marinette and Adrien while he stopped the advance of the rest of the students. “Let’s not crowd okay? There was an accident and now Marinette and Adrien are doing what they can to make sure that the emergency services have the best possible chance of saving the nurse.” He told them.

“If any of you know CPR, you should probably go ahead to enter the rotation so that they don’t tire out. That way one might be available to teach someone else the basics. If you don’t think you can do it, stay here.” Unsurprisingly, the only one to go over to Adrien, Marinette, and the dead body was Kim. The others immediately began to panic as they saw the corpse. Nino did his best to get them to not cause a commotion, but with Alya panicked too, there was only so much that he could do.

Thanks to the fact that Marinette had had some not so standard medical equipment in her med kit – that they’d mysteriously never seen before – she was able to talk while Adrien worked. She, along with Nathaniel, who was still on the phone with the emergency services, explained the situation t the two teachers. When his five rounds were up, Adrien switched with her and took over the explanation.

“If you know CPR, you’re welcome to join in on the rotation.” He told them. “According to Nath, they have n idea how long it will take them to find us, so we need to be prepared for the long haul.” And how right he was.

Despite managing to teach bot of the teachers and Kim, none f them had had the physical fortitude to do more than 30 minutes. Time passed and slowly but surely everyone began to get more agitated as Adrien and Marinette grew more and more fatigued. Adrenaline and determination kept them going though, even if the teachers urged them to give it a rest. It had been hours and the chances of revival were dwindling as time continued t pass.

The teachers argued that it would be okay for them to stop – they were obviously exhausted, and no one would blame them if they couldn’t continue. The nurse had been dead for the past 2 hours after all.

 

The two secret superheroes knew better.

 

They refused to stop while they were still able to try. Yes the nurse was dead, but if they stopped pumping her heart now, she’d stay dead. They were basically manual life support. Maybe it was out of some misguided guilt or a hero complex, but they needed to do this.

Finally, their prayers were answered, and a helicopter landed in a clearing only 50m away. Then the professionals were rushing in and taking over for the two exhausted teens. They collapsed against each other off to the side so that they didn’t get in the way. One of the first responders was talking with the teachers while the rest of their classmates had all crowded around the exhausted duo. The adrenaline had left them now that more capable people had taken over and all they could do was sag against each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THERE IS TYPOS
> 
> nothing else important really happened tbh. That recap covered all the points that I thought were important so... if you still forget some parts why not just re-read everything! I hope that everyone is enjoying this series. 
> 
> As for my inspiration, I wrote this while taking a first aid class. Some facts may be wrong... but this is what I remember from it so...


End file.
